Humanz
Humanz est le cinquième album studio de Gorillaz. Il marque le retour du groupe après une période de 5 ans d'absence (en effet, leur single DoYaThing date de 2012) et 7 ans sans avoir sorti d'album (The Fall date de 2010). Il est annoncé le 23 mars 2017 sur la page Instagram du groupe et, selon un communiqué de presse, a été enregistré à Paris, Londres, New York, Chicago et en Jamaïque. En plus des Gorillaz et de Damon Albarn, l'album a été produit par The Twilite Tone (célèbre pour ses collaborations avec Big Sean, Pusha T, Kanye West ou encore John Legend), Remi Kabaka Jr. (long compagnon de route du groupe ainsi que de Damon Albarn sur les projets annexes de ce dernier) et Fraser T. Smith (ayant souvent travaillé avec Kano, mais ayant également collaboré avec Rachel Stevens, l'ex-copine de 2D et ex-membre des S Club 7, Florence and the Machine, Taio Cruz, Jennifer Lopez, Beyoncé, Keane, Kylie Minogue, Nelly Furtado, Adele ou encore Linkin Park). Comme Demon Days et Plastic Beach, nous avons droit à une pléthore de collaborations : Vince Staples, D.R.A.M, Popcaan, De La Soul, Kelela, Grace Jones, Benjamin Clementine, Kali Uchis, Zebra Katz, Jehnny Beth... Résumé des épisodes précédents et description des épisodes suivants... Après la sortie du quatrième album studio de Gorillaz, The Fall, que Damon Albarn et Stuart "2D" Pot ont créé à deux et la fin de la tournée Escape to Plastic Beach, le chanteur, le bassiste Murdoc Niccals, la guitariste Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman, qui donnait un coup de main à Jamie Hewlett pour les visuels et qui avait composé certaines parties de quelques morceaux de Plastic Beach, retournent sur l'île Plastic Beach pour essayer de recoller les morceaux avec les membres n'ayant pas pris part à l'album, en particulier Russel Hobbs et la vraie Noodle. En leur absence, des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur une éventuele fin de Gorillaz, à cause de tensions entre Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett, rumeurs démenties par des représentants du groupe ainsi que par Denholm, le fis de Hewlett. En avril 2011, alors que The Fall est disponible sous forme physique pour le grand public, Plastic Beach est la cible d'une attaque surprise des Black Clouds, les ennemis de Murdoc, toujours aussi décidés à mettre un terme à son existence. L'île est presque complètement détruite et les musiciens doivent tous fuir pour sauver leurs vies. 2D n'a pas le temps de fuir car il se fait avaler, lui et la chambre, par la baleine qui le surveillait. Murdoc et Cyborg prennent leur sous-marin personnel et le bassiste prend soin de simuler sa mort pour que les Clouds le laissent tranquille pour toujours, tandis que Russel prend Noodle dans sa bouche géante et l'emmène loin d'ici. Les deux premiers seront capturés par la maison de disques EMI (l'actionnaire majoritaire de Parlophone, le distributeur historique de Gorillaz) qui les enverra dans les géôles d'Abbey Road, tandis que Russel sera capturé par un baleinier et finira emprisonné comme attraction de foire en Corée du Nord. Noodle deviendra chercheuse de perles puis assassinera un démon-prince du crime nommé Mazuu. Le 23 février 2012 sort le single DoYaThing, chanson en collaboration avec James Murphy et André 3000. Il s'agit d'une chanson que les Gorillaz ont commencée mais pas terminée, alors qu'elle était en passe d'être achevée. Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett la terminent et tournent un clip vidéo (comme aucun des musiciens n'est présent, ils sont recréés par motion capture). Dans une interview d'avril 2012 donnée au Guardian, Albarn dit qu'il est "peu probable" que Gorillaz refasse de la musique, vu qu'il n'a plus aucun contact avec les 6 musiciens et que son ami Jamie est mécontent qu'on se concentre plus sur les performances que sur les illustrations et les visuels produits par le dessinateur. Bien plus tard, en juin 2013, Hewlett est plus positif : "Je crois qu'il y a un futur pour Gorillaz. Mais c'est quelque chose de compliqué et de cher à produire. Donc, je pense qu'il faut attendre un petit peu et voir ce qui va arriver car tout dans l'industrie musicale change rapidement." En septembre 2013, des représentants d'EMI libèrent Murdoc et Cyborg, emprisonnés depuis un peu plus de 2 ans, et leur confient la mission de "sauver la musique" en créeant un nouvel album de Gorillaz. Les deux acceptent et commencent quelques brouillons dans une petite maison anonyme de Londres mais l'androïde, fatiguée par tous les évènements auxquels elle a fait face depuis sa création, décide de faire une pause et de prendre des vacances. Le bassiste n'est pas découragé et décide de faire peu à peu revenir ses amis. Russel, qui squattait chez Jeff Wooton, collaborateur du groupe depuis plusieurs années, est le premier à revenir après que l'Anglais ait appelé Jeff au téléphone. Noodle revient quelques semaines plus tard, après son retour du Japon et sa victoire contre Mazuu, ayant eu le message du producteur Stephen Sedgwick et le processus de création débute une fois que 2D soit lui aussi revenu, après avoir fait le trajet Nouveau-Mexique / Angleterre par avion et avoir pris plusieurs taxis. Le vrai processus commence ici et c'est en 2014 qu'une étape supplémentaire est franchie. A ce moment, le quatuor estime avoir assez de chansons jugées satisfaisantes et décide d'en parler à Albarn et Hewlett. Le premier est en tournée pour promouvoir son album solo, Everyday Robots, et c'est lors d'un de ces concerts que les deux se retrouvent. Voici comment Jamie en parle : "Nous étions à une fête après (le concert). On avait un peu bu et il m'a dit : "Est-ce que tu veux en faire un autre ?". Je lui ai dit : "Et toi ?" et il m'a dit : "Et toi ?". Et j'ai dit : "Ouais, sûr.". '' Ce qui fait qu'ils acceptent de se réinvestir auprès de Gorillaz après que le groupe les ait appelé pour leur proposer de jouer sur leur futur disque. En 2014, Damon annonce que Gorillaz est officiellement réactivé pour une sortie de nouvelles chansons en 2016. Jamie se met à redessiner ses amis et poste des dessins de Murdoc et de Noodle sur sa page Instagram. Et à la question d'un fan, il répond : "''Oui, Gorillaz revient." En 2015, le groupe Blur sort son huitième album studio, The Magic Whip, et durant la tournée, Damon lâche cette phrase : "Je vais commencer à enregistrer en septembre pour un nouvel album de Gorillaz." Conception En septembre 2015, le leader de Blur commence à créer des "ossatures" de certaines futures chansons avec son iPad et des applications telles GarageBand (ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour The Fall). Contrairement à Gorillaz, Demon Days, Plastic Beach et The Fall, qui étaient les "bébés" d'un des 4 musiciens en particulier et où on pouvait associer chaque album à son auteur (Russel Hobbs = Gorillaz, Noodle = Demon Days, Murdoc Niccals = Plastic Beach et Stuart "2D" Pot = The Fall), Humanz fut le premier album "choral" de Gorillaz, où le fonctionnement se faisait de façon démocratique, de manière à ce que tous puissent donner des idées pour les chansons. S'intéressant à l'actualité du monde, ce furent 2D et Noodle qui trouvèrent un bon point de départ pour guider les collaborateurs du groupe sur l'album : chacun d'entre eux devait imaginer un futur où Donald Trump remporterait l'élection présidentielle américaine (quand les enregistrements commencèrent, le millardaire ne faisait partie que des candidats du parti républicain pour cette élection). Bien plus tard, le rappeur Pusha T dira ceci à propos de 2D : "J'ai écrit dans la perspective de ce jour, j'avais écrit dans la perspective où Trump gagnerait. Quand c'est vraiment arrivé, j'étais genre : "Attends une minute, quel genre de boule de cristal ce type possède ? Pourquoi même m'avez-vous demandé de penser à ça ?". Je ne pensais pas que Trump allait gagner, je n'étais pas allé si loin, mais il a définitivement conceptualisé la chose entière." En avril 2016, Jamie Hewlett met en ligne sur son compte Instagram deux vidéos montrant l'avancement du projet : la première montre Liam Bailey et The Twilite Tone et la seconde est un timelapse montrant Damon Albarn, Jean-Michel Jarre, Remi Kabaka et Twilite Tone. Vic Mensa, rappeur basé à Chicago, est également entré en studio avec Gorillaz, le 17 mai 2016. Hélas, les contributions de Bailey et de Mensa ne seront pas incluses dans l'album final. Dans une interview donnée au magazine Q'', Damon en a profité pour parler des collaborations, particulièrement de celles qui ne se sont pas faites : par exemple, Morrissey, Dionne Warwick - la colaboration ne s'est pas faite car elle et Murdoc étaient en conflit à cause de leurs religions -, Sade ou encore Rick Ross. Dans une interview donnée à ''Song Exploder, il est révélé que la chanson Andromeda donnait un plus grand rôle à D.R.A.M et qu'elle possédait des contributions de Rag'n'Bone Man et de Christine and the Queens, qui ont toutes été supprimées. Erykah Badu, qui avait déjà collaboré à un projet annexe d'Albarn, Rocket Juice & the Moon, aurait aussi chanté sur une chanson de l'album. La chanson Charger, en featuring avec Grace Jones, est le résultat d'un enregistrement en Jamaïque où Jones a chanté sur l'instrumental de la musique pendant 4 heures. Emerveillé et submergé par la longueur de ces vocalises, Russel Hobbs a recouvert le Studio 13 (lieu d'enregistrement historique des Gorillaz & de Damon Albarn) de morceaux de papier qui comprenaient toutes les paroles chantées par Grace. C'est en recoupant et en cherchant des fragments de paroles se détachant des autres que les paroles définitives furent trouvées. Remi Kabaka, également présent, a posté une photo de cet enregistrement sur son Instagram. Et selon des confidences faites par le chanteur de Blur, un collaborateur inconnu aurait d'abord chanté sur cette chanson, avant que Grace Jones ne prenne sa place. We Got the Power, la chanson de clôture de l'édition standard de l'album, inclut les voix de Jehnny Beth, chanteuse du groupe anglais Savages, mais aussi celles de D.R.A.M, déjà présent sur Andromeda, et de Noel Gallagher. Et comme beaucoup des collaborateurs de l'album, les trois ont été kidnappés par les bons soins de Murdoc. A l'arrivée de Beth dans les collaborations, Damon en fut ravi car pour lui, cet album était destiné à être "une série de discussions entre hommes et femmes.". Il salua la performance de la chanteuse en disant ceci : "Elle sonne comme elle-même, mais il y a beaucoup de forts "échos" de Siouxsie Sioux. Elle est brillante." La chanson en elle-même est un point de repère particulier pour Albarn et Gallagher, après la grande bataille qui a opposé dans les années 1990 leurs groupes respectifs (Blur & Oasis), nommée The Battle Of Britpop. Il y eut même un moment où, initiative de 2D, la chanson comportait des parties de chant fournies par Graham Coxon, guitariste de Blur et proche des membres de Gorillaz. Sauf que la version finale ne comporte pas ces parties de chant. Au sujet de la performance vocale de Noel, Damon ne tarit pas d'éloges : "Il est fantastique en studio. C'est cool quand tu vois comment quelqu'un y va à propos de leur business. Il est génial." La création de la chanson commença quand le leader de Blur reçut un Casio MT-40 pour son anniversaire et qu'il composa dessus la "colonne vertébrale" d"une démo, qui fut plus tard enrichie pour devenir peu à peu We Got the Power. Les Gorillaz eurent l'idée d'inclure Jehnny Beth après que Richard Russell, proche d'Albarn et fondateur de XL Recordings, leur eut dit que "deux hommes riches et d'âge moyen chantant sur avoir le pouvoir n'est pas une bonne chose". Précisons aussi que les trois chanteurs écrirent leurs propres paroles, qui furent incluses dans le résultat final. Andromeda, qui est la dizième piste et le quatrième single de l'album, est dédiée à Ethel, (la mère de Suzi Winstanley, la compagne de longue date de Damon), décédée pendant l'écriture de la chanson. Cette mort rappela au groupe le souvenir de Bobby Womack, qui avait fait un come-back surprise sur les albums Plastic Beach (les chansons Stylo et Cloud of Unknowing) et The Fall (la chanson Bobby in Phoenix). Damon Albarn et Richard Russell avaient produit l'ultime album studio de Womack, The Bravest Man in the Universe, avant sa mort en juin 2014. L'instrumental d'Andromeda est issu de ces sentiments que l'Anglais ressent pour ses amis et membres de sa famille perdus tout au cours de sa vie, le musicien la commentant comme ceci : "Prends le pire résultat possible, sois courageux, et rappelle-toi toute la bonté qui a précédé cela... toute la beauté qui a précédé cela.". Après une conversation avec Twilite Tone, Russel Hobbs eut une idée pour la création de la chanson : essayer d'évoquer le son de Billie Jean (le single culte de l'album Thriller de Michael Jackson) ainsi que celui de I Can't Go for That (No Can Do) (l'un des singles de l'album Private Eyes, du duo Hall and Oates). D'ailleurs, l'un des noms de la chanson fut I Can't Go for Billie Jean, un nom issu de la fusion des 2 titres des chansons précédemment mentionnées. Le trio De La Soul a déjà participé aux albums Demon Days et Plastic Beach, sur les chansons Feel Good Inc. et Superfast Jellyfish. Ici, ils apparaissent sur la chanson Momentz (qui inclut aussi une partie vocale de Cyborg Noodle, fournie avant la pause de l'androïde). Initialement, ce fut le comédien de stand-up et acteur Dave Chappelle qui était pressenti pour chanter mais Murdoc, après une conversation avec Posdnuos, fut convaincu de refaire confiance au trio. Damon Albarn a révélé que certaines chansons possèdaient des versions alternatives qui ont été enregistrées, certaines devenant des pistes bonus des éditions spéciales de l'album. Par exemple, la version d'Andromeda chantée par D.R.A.M, plus longue, ou encore une version de Busted and Blue aux sonorités plus typées Moyen-Orient et comprenant une participation de la musicienne syrienne Faia Younan, recrutée par Noodle sur recommandation de Damon (ce dernier ayant déjà collaboré avec Younan sur l'album The Orchestra of Syrian Musicians and Guests, créé par le projet Africa Express). Il y a aussi eu des chansons finies mais ne se trouvant pas sur l'album (dans une interview, Albarn révéla que lui et les Gorillaz ont encore entre 40 et 45 pistes incomplètes). Les pistes terminées se trouvent dans l'édition Super Deluxe en vinyle de Humanz, sortie le 3 novembre 2017. Dans une interview avec Sound on Sound, Stephen Sedgwick et The Twilite Tone révélèrent un bon nombre d'anecdotes de création au sujet de plusieurs des chansons de l'album. Par exemple, Strobelite fut né d'un motif de batterie électronique développé par Noodle et Remi Kabaka (l'un des producteurs de Humanz) sur une machine SEIKO. Ce fut après l'enregistrement de ce motif qu'une conversation eut lieu entre les membres de l'équipe de production et que l'enregistrement du morceau fut terminé. Le morceau Carnival, qui fait participer Anthony Hamilton, vient des expériences de Damon lors d'une visite d'un carnaval à Trinité-et-Tobago, qui inspira Hamilton pour l'écriture de ses paroles et sa performance vocale, tandis que le titre de la chanson Sex Murder Party fut trouvé dans un journal lu par Murdoc (ce n'était pas la première chanson de Gorilaz inspirée par la lecture de journaux, car New Genious (Brother), présente sur le premier album du groupe, était née d'un fait divers lu dans un journal). Promotion et sortie Le 6 mars 2017, Gorillaz annonce la création de son propre festival, pour lequel le groupe est évidemment la tête d'affiche. Ce festival est nommé Demon Dayz et se tient à Margate, en Angleterre, dans le parc d'attractions de Dreamland, le 10 juin. Ouverte le 10 mars, la billetterie fut littéralement prise d'assaut et tous les billets furent vendus en quelques heures. L'intégralité du festival a pu être streamée sur Internet avec l'aide de Red Bull TV. En plus de Gorillaz, leurs collaborateurs et d'autres musiciens les ayant influencés furent présents, comme Vince Staples, De La Soul, Fufanu, Danny Brown, Little Simz, Kali Uchis, Popcaan et Kilo Kish. Le 23 mars 2017, 4 chansons furent jouées en exclusivité sur 3 stations de radio anglaises : Saturnz Barz et Andromeda sur BBC Radio 1, We Got the Power sur Radio X et Ascension sur Beats 1. Elles furent disponibles en téléchargement le même jour et un clip vidéo montrant les 4 musiciens aux prises avec des créatures horrifiques dans une maison abandonnée est révélé (le premier clip de Gorillaz depuis DoYaThing et le premier clip montrant les vrais membres du groupe depuis Rhinestone Eyes).'' Le site officiel est également redesigné et un concert secret, se tenant à Londres (plus précisément au Printworks Nightclub), est annoncé pour le 24 mars. C'est la première fois que l'album complet est joué en concert. La performance fut diffusée en livestream sur Facebook. Le cinquième single de l'album, ''Let Me Out, en featuring avec Mavis Staples et Pusha T, sort le 6 avril 2017. Le 10 avril, une application de réalité augmentée, créée en collaboration avec Electronic Beats, sort sur App Store et Google Play. Elle permet de visiter les nouveaux Kong Studios et découvrir les lieux de vie des 4 musiciens, comme le faisait le tout premier site web de Gorillaz. C'est par son biais qu'a eu lieu la Humanz House Party, une gigantesque expérience d'écoute géospécifique se déroulant aux 4 coins du monde. Ainsi, les fans ont pu écouter l'intégralité de l'album, une semaine avant sa sortie. Dans le même temps, Jamie Hewlett révèle que lui et le groupe travaillent tous les cinq sur une série TV de 10 épisodes qui devrait être diffusée en 2018. Le 17 avril 2017, le Humanz Tour est annoncé sur le site du groupe et prévoit de donner des concerts en Europe, en Asie, aux USA et en Amérique du Sud. Le 31 octobre 2017, le single Garage Palac''e, en featuring avec Little Simz, sort. Il est l'un des morceaux exclusifs à la version vinyle Super Deluxe de ''Humanz, qui sort le 3 novembre 2017. Tracklist intégrale (toutes versions confondues) Toutes les chansons sont produites par Gorillaz, Damon Albarn, The Twilite Tone et Remi Kabaka. The Apprentice comprend une production additionnelle de Fraser T. Smith. # Intro : I Switched My Robot Off ''(0:23) # ''Ascension (ft. Vince Staples) 2:36 # Strobelite ''(ft. Peven Everett) 4:32 # ''Saturnz Barz ''(ft. Popcaan) 3:01 # ''Momentz (ft. De La Soul) 3:16 # Interlude : The Non-Conformist Oath (0:21) # Submission (ft. Danny Brown & Kelela) 3:21 # Charger (ft. Grace Jones) 3:33 # Interlude : Elevator Going Up (0:04) # Andromeda (ft. D.R.A.M) 3:17 # Busted and Blue (4:37) # Interlude : Talk Radio (0:19) # Carnival (ft. Anthony Hamilton) 2:15 # Let Me Out (ft. Mavis Staples & Pusha T) 2:55 # Interlude : Penthouse (0:11) # Sex Murder Party (ft. Jamie Principle & Zebra Katz) 4:19 # She's My Collar (ft. Kali Uchis) 3:29 # Interlude : The Elephant (0:11) # Hallelujah Money (ft. Benjamin Clementine) 4:23 # We Got the Power (ft. Jehnny Beth) 2:17 # Interlude : New World (1:23) deluxe # The Apprentice (ft. Rag'n'Bone Man, Ray BLK & Zebra Katz) 3:55 (édition deluxe) # Halfway to the Halfway House (ft. Peven Everett) 3:57 (édition deluxe) # Out of Body (ft. Kilo Kish, Zebra Katz & Imani Vonshà) 3:44 (édition deluxe) # Ticker Tape (ft. Carly Simon & Kali Uchis) 4:28 (édition deluxe) # Circle of Friendz (ft. Brandon Markell Holmes) 2:09 (édition deluxe) # Andromeda (D.R.A.M Special) 3:59 (édition deluxe japonaise et édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # Busted and Blue (Faia Younan Special) ''3:41 (éditions deluxe japonaise et Super Deluxe vinyle) # ''Long Beach (3:23) vinyle Super Deluxe # Colombians (3:57) vinyle Super Deluxe # Duetz (2:43) vinyle Super Deluxe # Midnite Float (ft. Azekel) 3:58 (édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # Grilling With His Face (2:14) vinyle Super Deluxe # Charger (Alternate Version) (ft. Pauline Black) 2:57 (édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # Carnival (2D Special) (ft. Anthony Hamilton) 3:49 (édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # Five Whales In A Dream (2:37) vinyle Super Deluxe # Garage Palace (ft. Little Simz) 2:30 (édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # She's My Collar (Kali Uchis Special) (2:50) vinyle Super Deluxe # Phoenix On The Hill (ft. Sidiki Diabaté) 3:22 (édition vinyle Super Deluxe) # Tranzformer (2:40) vinyle Super Deluxe Samples * Intro : I Switched My Robot Off contient un sample de la séquence de lancement de la navette spatiale américaine Discovery. * Saturnz Barz contient un sample de la voix off du jouet Interactive Planetarium, créé par Scientific Toys Limited. * Interlude : The Non-Conformist Oath contient un sample de A Wild and Crazy Guy, chanson créée par Steve Martin pour son album du même nom sorti en 1978. * Submission contient un sample de Your Love, chanson de Jamie Principle datant de 1986 (ce qui est drôle quand on sait que Principle collabore à Humanz). * Carnival (2D Special) contient un sample de Breathless, chanson de Blaxx & Roy Cape. Charts * Australie : 4 * Allemagne : 3 * Autriche : 1 * Angleterre : 2 (disque d'argent avec environ 60 000 exemplaires vendus) * Belgique (Flandre) : 1 * Belgique (Wallonie) : 3 * Canada : 2 * Danemark : 6 * Ecosse : 1 * Espagne : 4 * Etats-Unis : 2 (Billboard ''200) / 1 (''Billboard Top Rock Albums) * Finlande : 10 * France : 2 * Hongrie : 7 * Irlande : 2 * Italie : 2 * Mexique : 3 * Nouvelle-Zélande : 3 * Norvège : 4 * Pologne : 16 * Portugal : 3 * Suède : 9 * Suisse : 1 Crédits * Stuart "2D" Pot : chant, claviers, synthétiseurs, production * Murdoc Niccals : basse, synthétiseurs, production * Russel Hobbs : batterie, drum machine, percussions, production * Noodle : guitare, synthétiseurs, production * Damon Albarn : chant additionnel, instruments autres, production * Jamie Hewlett : artworks, designs, clips * The Twilite Tone : production, drum machine, synthétiseurs additionnels * Remi Kabaka : production, percussions, drum machine * Fraser T. Smith : consultant à la production, producteur additionnel sur The Apprentice '' * Stephen Sedgwick : mixage, ingénierie audio * John Davies : ''mastering * Ben Mendelsohn : narration sur l'intro et les interludes * Vince Staples : voix sur Ascension * The Humanz : choeur sur Ascension, Strobelite, Saturnz Barz, Momentz, Submission, Let Me Out, Hallelujah Money, Halfway to the Halfway House, Out Of Body et Circle of Friendz. * Michael Law Thomas : ingénierie additionnelle sur Ascension * Samuel Egglenton : ingénierie additionnelle sur Charger, assistance sur Ascension, Strobelite, Saturnz Barz, Momentz, Submission, Andromeda, Busted and Blue, Carnival, Let Me Out, Sex Murder Party, She's My Collar, Hallelujah Money et We Got the Power * K.T Pipal : assistance sur Ascension, Strobelite, Saturnz Barz, Momentz, Submission, She's My Collar et Hallelujah Money. * Casey Cuyao : assistance sur Ascension * Peven Everett : chant et claviers additionnels sur Strobelite et Halfway to the Halfway House * Popcaan : chant sur Saturnz Barz * De La Soul : chant sur Momentz * Cyborg Noodle : guitare additionnelle, chant additionnel sur Momentz * Azekel : chant sur Midnite Float * Jean-Michel Jarre : synthétiseurs sur Momentz, We Got the Power ''et ''Out Of Body * Morgan Garcia : ingiénerie additionnelle sur Momentz * Danny Brown : chant sur Submission * Kelela : chant sur Submission, chant additionnel sur Busted and Blue * Graham Coxon : guitare sur Submission * J.U.S : ingiénerie additionnelle sur Submission * Grace Jones : chant sur Charger * D.R.A.M : chant sur les deux versions d'Andromeda, chant additionnel sur We Got the Power * Roses Gabor : chant additionnel sur Andromeda * Anthony Hamilton : chant sur les deux versions de Carnival * Mavis Staples : chant sur Let Me Out * Pusha T : chant sur Let Me Out * Paul Bailey : ingénierie additionnelle sur Let Me Out * Alex Baez : assistance sur Let Me Out * Jonathan Lackey : assistance sur Let Me Out * Jamie Principle : chant sur Sex Murder Party * Zebra Katz : chant sur Sex Murder Party, The Apprentice et Out Of Body * Kali Uchis : chant sur les deux versions de She's My Collar ''et ''Ticker Tape * Benjamin Clementine : chant sur Hallelujah Money * Jehnny Beth : chant sur We Got the Power * Noel Gallagher : chant additionnel sur We Got the Power * Rag'n'Bone Man : chant sur The Apprentice * Ray BLK : chant sur The Apprentice * Kilo Kish : chant sur Out Of Body * Imani Vonshà : chant sur Out Of Body * Carly Simon : chant sur Ticker Tape * Cheick Tidiane Seck : claviers additionnels sur Ticker Tape * Brandon Markell Holmes : chant sur Circle Of Friendz * Pauline Black : chant sur la version alternative de Charger * Faia Younan : chant sur Busted and Blue (Faia Younan Special) * Little Simz : chant sur Garage Palace * Sidiki Diabaté : chant sur Phoenix On The Hill Le choeur "The Humanz" est composé de Rasul A. Salaam, Starr Busby, Melanie J-B Charles, Drea D'Nur, Giovanni James, Marcus Anthony Johnson, Janelle Kroll, Brandon Markell Holmes et Imani Vonshà. Catégorie:Albums Catégorie:Albums de Gorillaz Catégorie:Albums de 2017 Catégorie:Phase 4 Catégorie:2017